Gem Warriors 3
by Ascot no miko
Summary: *in low voice* Alas, the Gem Warriors have arisen again! BWHAHAHA! *blinks* Anyways, here's more of Gem Warriors. Read the authors note! It's very important! Well, please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
IMPORTANT! Please read: This fic takes place a LONG time after the end of the second saga. The ages are different, and I'll list them here-  
  
Izzy, Mimi, all of the Gem Warriors: 28  
Tai, Matt, Sora: 29  
Joe: 30  
T.K., Kari, Davis: 26  
Yolei: 27  
Cody: 24  
  
Likewise, in the NEXT EPISODE of this Saga, they will be TWO YEARS OLDER! For instance, Izzy, Mimi, and the Gem Warriors will all be 30, Cody will be 26, ect. ^^  
  
Now, please read.  
  


  
**Gem Warriors 3 -- #1: A New Sapphire**  
  


  
Koushiro Izumi sat in his bedroom, kneeling on the floor and looking for his good dress shoes. Digging through the closet, Izzy was sure that he had placed them here, but, if that were true... where were they? As he clambered through the closet, searching for his shoes, a voice sounded from behind him.  
  
Dada... Daddy?  
  
Very attractive, honey.  
  
Izzy looked up at the two people that were standing behind him, and he rolled his eyes. One of them was his five-year-old daughter Iaka, a green-eyed little girl with red hair that had matched Izzy's when he was younger, and the other was his wife, Megumi, who was giving him a skeptical look.  
  
Very funny. Izzy muttered, finding his dress shoes, and standing up. As a matter of fact, I was looking for my shoes, Meg. Honestly... Izzy grinned to show that he was kidding, and he then bent down to pick up Iaka, who laughed at the attention. Hey, Iaka! How's my little girl doing today?  
  
Iaka giggled. Whee! This is fun, Daddy!  
  
Izzy laughed, and set the younger girl down on the ground, and looked at Megumi, who was giving him a skeptical look. What's wrong, Megumi?  
  
We have to go, Izzy! Megumi said, looking at her watch. The show starts in twenty minutes, and the baby-sitter is going to be here any moment. C'mon honey... Megumi hugged Izzy lightly around the shoulders, laughing at him. We really need to get a move on.  
  
I know, I know... Izzy muttered, digging through a pile of papers to find his wallet. Sheesh, when did I become so disorganized? I mean, one second I'm the most orderly guy I know, the next second I can't even find my check book in my own mess... I mean, honestly.  
  
Megumi kissed Izzy lightly on the cheek. It's called having a seven year old, a five year old, and newborn in the house, dear. It get's to you.  
  
Izzy laughed, finding his wallet, and looked down at Iaka, who was looking at him with a curious expression on her face. She looks so much like me when I was little.' Izzy thought, grinning down at Iaka, or Ia, her nickname. Except for the green eyes, of course, but I know that I was that curious... or, at least, that's what everyone tells me.'  
  
Suddenly, Izzy heard a pouting voice coming from the doorway. Why can't I come?! his oldest daughter, Jehana whined. I want to come, and I'm old enough to go! You can leave Ia and Shorro here with the baby-sitter, and I'll come with you! C'mon, why can't I?!  
  
Be-be sitter? Iaka asked, sounding out the words and acting younger than she really was.  
  
Izzy sighed as the doorbell rang, signifying that the baby-sitter was there. Nodding to Meg to take care of the baby-sitter, Izzy kneeled down beside Jehana, who was giving him a wide-eyed, pouting look. Now, Hana, really. This is an evening for Mommy and I, you know that. Besides, I'm sure that you'll have fun with the baby-sitter. You've had Mrs. Kateima before, haven't you?  
  
Jehana said, frowning and wrinkling her nose. Gesturing for Izzy to lean down, Jehana proceeded to whisper in his ear. But she smells funny...  
  
Yeah. Mrs. Kateima is icky. Iaka agreed, nodding her agreement.  
  
Izzy smiled and shook his head lightly, not backing down. Next time, I won't hire Mrs. Kateima, okay? But for now, you'll have to deal with her- no matter how icky she smells. Izzy told his daughters this with a scolding expression, but they didn't believe him. No, really, girls... be nice.  
  
Jehana said, sighing. But that doesn't mean I hafta like her.  
  
Kay, Daddy! Iaka said brightly, hugging Izzy. I'm gonna miss ou, though!  
  
Izzy grinned, standing up and proceeding to walk into the main room, where Megumi had handed Shorro to Mrs. Kateima, and was now waiting for Izzy to come. Looking at the old woman in front of him, Izzy smiled and said, Don't worry, the girls will be fine, I'm sure.  
  
Oh, I'm not worried. the woman said, smiling. Your girls are always so sweet.  
  
Izzy smiled, and cast a glance at his wife. You ready to go?  
  
Megumi nodded, and the two of them proceeded to walk out the door, leaving Mrs. Kateima in charge as they closed the door. Walking down the steps of his apartment building, Izzy couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky as to have such a perfect life. A beautiful wife, three lovely daughters, an awesome job with superior pay...   
  
I'm so lucky to have all of this.' Izzy thought, smiling down at his wife. I never want this to end.' Walking down to his car, Izzy opened his door, and climbed into the driver's side. Looking up, he saw his wife seated in the passenger's side, and he smiled, starting up the car. A few moments later, the two of them were on their way.  
  
Izzy smiled as he drove, thinking of the evening that lay before him. He and Megumi were going to go to an opera that had been recommended by many reviewers, and then to dinner. Izzy knew that this night out was needed, as how the two of them hadn't been able to go out alone for awhile. Between their jobs and raising the girls, it was nearly impossible.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light was shining in Izzy's eyes, and he jerked his head back as he realized that the lights were actually headlights- and they were heading straight for them! Megumi screamed as Izzy swerved, attempting to avoid a collision with the other automobile.  
  
The reaction came too late. With a sickening crunch of steal, the other car hit his own, and another scream was heard coming from Megumi. The other car rolled over his own, and the glass windows burst open from the pressure, as if it was paper. Izzy winced as he felt the sharp pieces of glass slice into him, and nearly screamed when an exceptionally large shard became enlodged in his shoulder. As his car came to an abrupt halt, Izzy gasped as he felt a rush of whiplash cover his entire body, sending him into increasing pain.  
  
As suddenly as it had begun, the accident stopped. In the eerily quiet moment after the crash, Izzy found himself gasping for air, and he felt blood dripping down the side of his cheek. After he was sure that his physical health was all right, Izzy remembered with a rush about the other person who was in the car with him, and he turned to make sure that his wife was okay.  
  
The sight that met him sent a feeling of disbelief and utter dread into his heart. The car roof had been shoved down when the other car had run over it, and the twisted metal was now pierced straight through his wife's body. Megumi was covered in what seemed like gallons of reddish blood, her limp body already beginning to cool and harden.   
  
No...' Izzy thought, numb. In a rush, a sudden memory seemed to return to him, one that he had never known he had. It wasn't a complete memory, but more like fragments of the past, shown to him for apparently the first time since whenever the event had happened.  
  
  
_Bright lights... crashing metal... himself screaming.... other's screaming... blood... a girl... red hair... blood... smile... crying... glasses... pain..._  
  
  
Izzy blinked as he remembered the incident, and he suddenly realized when that event had occurred. My parents... they died in a car crash...' A sudden tear slipped down Izzy's cheek as he continued to stare, amazed and horrified, at his dead wife. Izzy's own pain seemed unimportant as he saw the terrible image that lay before him.  
  
Why do I always have to survive?' Izzy thought numbly, resisting the urge to break down into tears. Why do I always live, when those I love die?'  
  
Why does it always have to be this way?'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Kyra yawned, resisting the urge to fall asleep at that very moment. Amon was supposed to have called them for the new training session, but it was obviously taking awhile. It wasn't like they needed more training, but it was always good to be on time for whatever engagement that you had agreed to help with... or at least, that's what Kyra had learned throughout the years of being a Gem Warrior.  
  
The many, many years...  
  
Kyra rested her head on the table, acknowledging once again that she was now 28 years old, and was still defending the galaxy. It wasn't that it bothered her, actually, it was quite the opposite. Kyra loved to fight for freedom and peace and all of that, but after awhile anyone would wonder... when would all this destruction end? When would the galaxy actually be free of evil?  
  
As Kyra thought, she felt her eyelids becoming heavier... slowly, she slipped into the world of darkness, of slumber...  
  
Hey, Kyra-chan, get up. a voice said, shaking Kyra's shoulder slightly. Kyra slowly opened her eyes, and instantly yawned as she sat up. After rubbing her eyes a few times, she looked up into the laughing face of Maria, who was saying, Sheesh, it takes you longer to wake up than it does Jason, and that's hard!  
  
Kyra rolled her eyes, acknowledging that it was darker outside, and asked, Did I miss our training session?  
  
Nani? Oh, iie, you didn't. He met with each of us separately. Maria said, ceasing her laughter. In fact, that's why I woke you up. Amon-san wants to talk to you. As Maria said this, Kyra brushed the sleep out of her eyes, and arranged her hair so that it didn't look like she had just woken up, although she had.  
  
Hai, arigatou, Maria-chan. Kyra said, walking away. Ja ne!  
  
Ja ne, Kyra-chan! Maria said as well, looking over her shoulders to see that Jason was coming. Kyra laughed as the blond boy hugged Maria, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and turned away, walking towards Amon's office. Maria and Jason had gotten married around four years ago, surprisingly enough, and the others sometimes made fun of the fact that those two were sworn enemies when they were little.  
  
Kyra opened the office door, peeking her head in. She saw Amon sitting at his desk, apparently waiting for her, and she walked in, closing the door behind her. You wished to speak with me, Amon-san?  
  
Amon said, and he stood up. You know that soon you'll have to find a new Sapphire, right? As Kyra nodded, Amon continued, Well, it's the same for all of them, and two weeks from today, they will all find their successors. The problem is, we don't have anyone to find the new Emerald, except...  
  
Kyra blinked. You want me to find the new Emerald?  
  
Amon said, reaching down to pick up the Emerald staff. The reason that I went to find all of you is because the former Gem Warriors had all been killed in battle. But with the Diamond Staff, it takes a lot longer than it would actually using the staff that belonged to the previous Gem Warrior. I couldn't have accessed any of the staffs until the Gem Warrior of that staff was discovered, you see?  
  
Kyra nodded. Hai, Amon-san. Taking the staff from Amon, she instantly concentrated, focusing on the new Emerald, and the power that lay inside. Trying to actually think to the staff, Kyra thought, Who is the person with the strongest Emerald power inside of them, aside from the Emerald of this time? Please, tell me, and bring me to that person.'  
  
Suddenly, Kyra felt a rush of energy around her, and she opened her eyes to see that she was inside the transportation sequence. But unlike her usual dark blue surroundings, Kyra found herself in a world of all green. Luckily, her Sapphire power protected her from being killed by the transportation- after all, she wasn't actually Emerald.  
  
As the transportation sequence ended, Kyra blinked, and found herself by the side of a school. All around her, kids were laughing and goofing off- and excessively annoying Kyra. I hate kids so much...' Kyra thought, clenching the Emerald staff and growling underneath her breath. Willing herself to calm down, Kyra looked around for the person who had called the Emerald Staff to him or her.  
  
Looking around blankly, Kyra was a bit lost until she saw a small boy standing near her, with the glow of Emerald emitting from him. Of course, only Kyra could see that glow, but it was there none the less. Taking a deep breath, Kyra began to walk towards the boy, who was reading.  
  
Great... a reader. Sheesh, can we say Koushiro' all over again?' Kyra thought, grinning sardonically. Having another Koushiro around would just make everything so much more confusing... Shaking her head to block out the unnecessary thoughts, Kyra knelt down by the boy, smiling. Konnichewa, minna-san. What's your name?  
  
The boy blinked, and looked up at Kyra. As he did, Kyra could see that he had brown hair and blue eyes, and was probably older than he looked. After pausing for a few moments, the boy answered, My name is Alan. Who are you?  
  
I'm Kyra. Kyra replied cheerfully, thinking to herself that maybe this kid wouldn't be too bad. But, you know what? You're really not suppose to be here.  
  
Alan blinked. What do you mean?  
  
You're the new Emerald. Kyra explained, smiling. Will you come with me?  
  
Shaking his head, Alan responded, Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to actually go with you? Come on, I don't even know you!  
  
Then again, maybe I'll just rip this kid's head off and leave...' Kyra thought, clenching her teeth. Raising the Emerald staff, she concentrated on the power of Emerald, and suddenly, a fine green mist covered Alan, and his eyelids fell, causing him to slip into the darkness of sleep.  
  
That's better. Kyra muttered to herself, touching Alan's shoulder and preparing to transport both of them back to Kaneoti. Looking at the book on the ground, Kyra rolled her eyes and grabbed it, figuring that he'd probably want to finish it when they arrived at the training ground.  
  
Kyra concentrated, and the two of them disappeared in a flash of green light.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was quiet in the garden. Izzy was standing there, completely silent, and he was staring at the tulips that grew there. The flowers before him were beautiful, delicately gracing the area that surrounded them. The light purple color was the same color as the purple in the sunset...  
  
They were Megumi's favorite flowers.' Izzy thought, finding himself unable to cry. He had already cried as many tears as he could for Megumi, and even more for his three daughters. Everyone was devastated by the accident... and no one knew more pain and devastation than Izzy.  
  
It had been two weeks since the accident had occurred. The car that struck them had been driven by two drunk teenagers, both of which came out of the wreck with no injuries at all. Once they came to their senses, and realized that they had killed an innocent woman with children, the teens were devastated. Realizing that there was already enough pain from this incident already, Izzy had decided not to press charges.  
  
I'm not the type to desire revenge.' Izzy thought, recalling the two teenagers. They had been carted off to jail, though, and were awaiting trial for killing Megumi Izumi... Izzy blinked slightly, looking down at his wife's gravestone. It was a small angel, with a phrase inscribed onto it: _Shinjite iruno_. Or, I believe in it'.  
  
I'm so sorry, Izzy. a voice said from behind him, and Izzy turned to see the form of Cody standing behind him, giving Izzy a sympathetic look. From what I remember of Megumi, she was a wonderful woman. I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way, Izzy, I really am.  
  
Izzy gave Cody a halfhearted smiled, and looked back at the gravestone. Cody, I read something in a book once, and I think it could relate to this. What it said was: You never know what is a curse or a blessing, because the fragments you see aren't enough to judge. You cannot know how life will turn out, because everything is intervened as one'.  
  
You're right. Cody said, walking up beside Izzy to look at the gravestone as well. I'm sorry that the others couldn't come, but they are all pretty busy, you know. Matt and his music career... Yolei's running an internet business, or something like that. I haven't really been in touch with most of them, but I talk to Yolei on the phone every so often.  
  
Izzy nodded, looking up at the brown-haired boy, who was still small for his age. And you? Aren't you in college now? How'd you get time off? And your major?  
  
Well, I just switched some of my classes around, and that was that. Cody replied, shrugging. As for my major... I don't know yet. It's all kind of confusing, being in college... I was actually thinking of majoring in foreign languages, really. I took Spanish in high school, and a little Japanese...  
  
A memory of the past suddenly struck Izzy, and he smiled for the first time in two weeks. Iori-chibi, right?  
  
Cody blinked at the sudden name, and then he laughed, remembering the name. Oh, right, Iori-chibi. Man, that was the weirdest nickname that I've ever received... except maybe when that one kid called me an Oompa-Loompa' for the entire ninth grade... which one of them said that, anyway? It was so long ago... Kiara? Kara? Something like that...  
  
It was Kyra. Izzy said, remembering the red haired girl. Remember, she was Sapphire, the one who apparently hated kids with a lust, but since you were special', she had to give you a nickname. Thinking about Kyra, Izzy remembered his past once again, up to the point when he met Megumi... Blinking slightly to stop the tears from coming, Izzy tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke. That was... a fun time...  
  
Izzy felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and looked up to see Cody giving him a concerned look. It's like you said, Izzy. It's horrible that Megumi died, but who knows what might come of it? I know how you feel, Izzy. I had to go through the same thing when my father died, and it wasn't fun. But one thing that you should know, Izzy, is this- don't constantly hold it in. If you do that, it'll only get worse, and eat away at you.  
  
I know. Izzy said, sighing. I went through the whole hold the pain in' thing when I was ten... At these last words, Izzy fell silent, quietly looking at the tulips that adorned the bush in front of him. After awhile, Cody bid Izzy farewell, and Izzy was left alone in the garden, knowing that someone was watching his three daughters.  
  
Maybe this is for the better...' Izzy thought, a tear falling down his face. Maybe...'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Kyra yawned loudly as she came out of the transportation sequence. It had been two weeks since she had discovered Alan, and everyone was happy to know that he was actually a pretty decent kid- once they got to know him. Alan had been quite quiet at first, as how he was surrounded by all adults, but Maria's friendly and observant nature had made Alan feel right at home... kind of.  
  
At that moment, Kyra found herself in a park, the large trees towering over her head, and she was looking for the next bearer of Sapphire. Yawning again, Kyra remembered how she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before... she really didn't know why, but something in the back of her head had been bothering her. But what was it...?' Kyra thought, slightly curious.  
  
a voice said, sounding amazed, and Kyra looked up to see Maria standing there, grinning brightly. Walking over to her, Maria continued, saying, What are you doing here? I mean, my Gem Warrior energy lead me here... did you just come by for a visit or something?  
  
Kyra looked at Maria, as amazed and confused as she was. No, the Sapphire energy lead me here, too. Hm... that's odd...  
  
Grace! You give me back that game!  
  
Final Fantasy 7! Where'd you get this, Liaka?!  
  
  
  
Both women turned to see two girls arguing, both looking around the age of eight. One was taller, with blond highlights in her short brown hair, and was glaring down at the shorter girl. The other girl was laughing, holding a video game at arm's length away from the first girl, with long reddish-brown hair that was pulled away from her face.  
  
No. Way. Kyra said, a horrified look crossing over her face. Turning to Maria, she gave the Hispanic girl an exasperated look, and said,   
  
Maria bit her lip slightly, a worried look crossing over her own features. They don't seem... _too_ bad...  
  
Kyra muttered, and held up her staff. As she did that, she could see a faint, dark blue glow emitting from the older girl. Looking at the younger one, a light blue glow was showing, as Maria also held up her staff. Sweatdropping slightly, both women approached the two girls, who immediately stopped arguing and gave the older people before them a confused look.  
  
Konnichewa, minna-san. Kyra said to the two girls. May I ask your name?  
  
The shorter girl grinned. I'm Grace Dragondale! I know, it's a weird name, and I've heard all the insults, so don't bother commenting about it.  
  
Liaka Tukuyomi. the taller girl said, watching the two women in front of her with a skeptical gaze. Who are you?  
  
I'm Maria, and she's Kyra. Maria said, stepping in. Now, you two are the new Gem Warriors. You, Grace, are the new Beryl, and you, Liaka, will have the title of the new Sapphire. Because of this, it's your destiny to come with us. Maria said this with a serious expression on her face, looking like she wouldn't take no' for an answer.  
  
Way to ham it up, Mari-chan.' Kyra thought, rolling her eyes. As she looked down at the two girls, Grace and Liaka, she realized that the girls were staring at them with slightly amused looks on their faces, which slowly turned to amazement as they realized that Maria was dead serious.  
  
Wait a minute. Liaka asked, narrowing her eyes. Are you abducting us?  
  
Woah... are you aliens? Are you going to abduct us for scientific experiments or something? Grace replied to Maria's little speech, a starry look in her eyes.   
  
Kyra sighed once again, the brief thought of ridding the universe of all children crossing through her mind yet again, and she raised her staff. Maria did the same, and soon, both girls were covered with a fine mist, which soon put them to sleep. Concentrating, Kyra focused on bringing the new Sapphire back to Kaneoti, where she and Grace would meet Alan, and hopefully, the other new Gem Warriors.  
  
There was a flash of light and dark blue light, and all four girls disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah, yes, GW 3 - 1 is finally finished! WYAHH! I'm so happy! Hmm... explanations, explanations... oh! You know how when Cody said Well, except for that time when that one kid called me an Oompa-Loompa' for the entire ninth grade...' THAT ACTUALLY HAS HAPPENED! My soccer team calls me an Oompa-Loompa'... and the other team thinks that it's actually my name! *sigh*  
  
Oh, yeah, here's something that I forgot to do for all of the first and second sagas...: Digimon is © to Toei and Bandai. I don't own any of the characters, cept for the ones that I've made up, like Maria, Laura, Kyra, Derek, Jason... ect, ect.  
  
Also, like I said, in the next part, everyone will be TWO YEARS OLDER! ^^; Just thought I'd mention that again for the slow ones out there.... ^^;;; Like me. ANYWAYS, the big arigatou section for today is: DCI, Cybra, HRW, Grace Dragondale, Liaka, Aquarius, Kate, ~Lys~, Seiitsu, ~Kay~, and ArcherXtreme. ^^;  
  
As for ~Lys~, Cybra, Aquarius, and ~Kay~.... I'll finish this series if you finish/write sequel for yours... *dangles a copy of the to-be Gem Warriors, waits to see if anyone cares* ......well, if THAT doesn't work... *dangles an Izzy keychain(+ a Jyou keychain for Grace)* Well, how about THIS? *evil laughter*  
  
^^ Arigatou for reading, and please review. Ja ne! Kyra-chan  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

_A/N: Remember, this is TWO YEARS LATER! Izzy is now 30, Iaka is 7, ect, ect..._  
  
  


**Gem Warriors 3 -- #2: Konnichewa, Koushiro.**  
  


  
Iaka yawned, sitting up in her bed. It was cold that morning, unlike before, and she suddenly wished that she had another blanket. I wonder if Daddy is already gone?' Iaka thought, looking out her door to the hallway where her father might be. He's never home anymore.'  
  
Iaka stood up, and walk out of the room in her nightgown, her bare legs shivering. Looking out to where the kitchen was, Iaka smiled widely when she saw the faint glow of light illuminating from the doorway. Running to the door, Iaka pushed it open, smiling and saying, Morning, Daddy!  
  
Her father, a tall man, with red hair like hers, was startled slightly as she came and wrapped her arms around his legs, hugging him tightly. As Iaka hugged him, she thought about how strong her Daddy was. My Daddy's the best of any of the others. He's so nice!'  
  
her father said, reaching down and giving his middle daughter a big hug. What are you doing up so early?  
  
Iaka grinned, and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. I just wanted to say goodbye before you left, Daddy! Hugging her father tightly again, she said, You're the best!  
  
Iaka looked up at her father, who smiled proudly for a moment, and then stood up, patting Iaka on the head as he did. You're such a sweetheart. he said, smiling and grabbing his jacket from the chair. I love you, Ia, and I'll be back at seven o'clock, as usual. You'll be nice for Reika, won't you?  
  
Iaka nodded slowly, and watched as her father left the house, waving goodbye as he did. Bye, Daddy... Iaka said quietly, and watched as the door closed behind him. Looking at the door as if she thought it would open again, Iaka sighed and walked back to her bed. Daddy is the best... but he's always gone...'  
  
Iaka crawled into her bed, pulling the covers up tightly to her chin. It was still very cold, but she was fine with it. At the moment, her mind was preoccupied by the thought of her father going off to work, and Reika coming and helping them get up and off to school, and then going to their after-school daycare until her father could pick them up. Shorro was dropped off at the daycare by Reika, after she dropped Iaka and her older sister, Jehana off at school.  
  
Iaka knew that her father was very busy, and she knew that he was earning money for the food that she ate and the clothes she wore- not to mention the new bicycle that she had gotten for her birthday. Iaka knew that money had never been a problem in their household- in fact, it was practically the least of their worries. But Iaka was sometimes upset that her father was never around to see her after school, and he often had to stay late at the office.  
  
Iaka was tired, but for some reason, she couldn't get to sleep. As she sat there, she tried to remember the vague memory of her mother. A blurry image appeared in her mind, one of a smiling lady with soft green eyes like hers, and with wavy brown hair that went down to her shoulders.  
  
Iaka touched her own hair, which was a bright auburn, but it also had the waviness that her mother's hair had. Daddy says that I look like Mommy, and that Jehana does, too. Shorro's so little, but she has brown hair like Mommy, but it's bushy like Daddy's. And she has green eyes, too. But Shorro doesn't even remember Mommy... she was just a baby when Mommy died...'  
  
Iaka blinked as she felt her eyelids growing heavier, but she continued to try and remember her foggy past. Jehana says that Mommy was the nicest mommy ever, and that she never wants Daddy to meet someone else, because there is no way that a new person could be as nice as Mommy was. I don't know, really, but Jehana says that I should never forget who Mommy was, even though I was only five when she died.'  
  
Iaka yawned, and turned over in her covers, looking at the clock by her bed, which said: 5: 24. It's so early.' Iaka thought, her eyelids closing over her tired eyes. After a few moments of simply resting, Iaka thought of the image of her mother, the one and only memory that she had. I miss Mommy, but I wish that Daddy would meet someone else... because I want a mommy.'  
  
Darkness overcame her, and Iaka fell into sleep.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Iie, iie, IIE! Kyra said, sighing, as Liaka missed her mark yet again. If you want to be able to forcefully attack the opponent, you have to look at the target, and square your shoulders. The way your doing it, the enemy could simply take you out by hitting you on the back of the neck.  
  
Liaka looked up at her, her brown eyes sighing. Kyra-sensai, we've been at this for two hours now...  
  
Hai, and you should have learned it by now. Kyra responded, a reprimanding look on her face, and Liaka then continued to hit the target, striving to become better at the fighting part of the training. The tall brunette had basically mastered the planning and strategy portion of the training, but the Liaka was having a bit of trouble with the actually fighting and physical activity of training.  
  
Kyra looked across the training court, and saw that all of the other Gem Warriors were in training- even Alan. The young warrior was being trained by Seiko, who had decided to come down and help the Main Circuit of the Gem Warriors out, as how the older Emerald could not. Kyra saw Grace and Maria training forcefully, along with Laura and the new Ruby, who was named Crystal, ironically enough. Derek and Jason had paired up, training the new Jasper and Topaz- otherwise known as Eli and Hahn. Andri was by herself with Kay, the new Jacinth, and the two were chatting quietly about some sort of new attack formation that Kyra couldn't quite get herself...  
  
It was mid-day, during the daily training session, and it wasn't exactly going too well. None of the younger Gem Warriors could concentrate at all, for some odd reason, and Kyra was getting frustrated with their lack of concentration. It was almost as if they were deliberately not trying...  
  
What is wrong with you guys today? Kyra asked the group, projecting her voice so that everyone could hear her. Or, as Maria would say, ¿Qué tal? Because, I assure you, last week you were working twice, if not three times, as much as this! Not to mention your lack of concentration...  
  
Crystal sighed, placing her Ruby Staff on the side of the training courts. I don't know. she said, speaking for the group as well as herself. It's almost like there's something interfering with our lack of concentration altogether, not just because of today's practice. It feels like something is going to happen... and it's generated towards us, or at least, towards Kaneoti.  
  
Instantly, Maria turned to Derek. Have you felt anything? the Hispanic girl asked, looking at Derek with sharp black eyes.  
  
Iie, I haven't. Derek mused, frowning. It's strange... maybe the atmospheric pressure is affecting the wavelengths of the area around here or something... Andri-chan?  
  
Andri shook her head. Iie. It is something different. In fact, everything that it occurring today, weather-wise, is the same as it was a week ago, and all of you younger warriors were working perfectly fine then. In fact, if there was a difference, this week would actually have benefited from it, so the weather cannot be the problem.  
  
That's rather odd. Seiko agreed, narrowing his eyes, the light from the sun reflecting off of them to show the greenish tint. I can't feel anything, you know, seeing as how I'm from Erotalla, not Kaneoti- but if it's affecting the new Gem Warriors, it must be trouble. In our, no offense, older age, we're not as connected to the Earth as they are... at least, not as much.  
  
Kyra sighed, rolling her eyes and leaning against the side of a nearby building. This was the last thing that she wanted to hear... After all, this training session was technically the last one that Kyra would be involved in. I can't believe that I'm leaving the Gem Warriors...' Kyra thought briefly, remembering an incident the week before...  
  
  
_ Amon asked, looking at the smaller person before him.  
  
Kyra looked up at Amon, curious as to why he had called her into his office in the first place. Seeing as how there weren't any new threats that Kyra knew of, she was curious as to why he was so insistent on her coming to see him. Hai, Amon-san?  
  
You have lived two lives, Kyra. Amon said bluntly, getting straight to the point of the conversation. You deserve to take a break.  
  
Kyra blinked, her normally agile mind not quite catching what Amon was saying. N-nani, Amon-san?  
  
Kyra, I don't mean this in any disrespect to you, but I want you to leave the Gem Warriors. Amon explained, holding up his hand to silence Kyra as she began to protest. Look, I know that you don't want to, but it's for your own good. Besides, it's only for a little while... Kyra, you've survived so far with the trauma you have faced, but I want you to have a chance to relax, whether you like it or not.  
  
As Amon said this, Kyra, for once, was speechless...  
_  
  
Kyra closed her eyes, thinking. Leaving the Gem Warriors. I know it's only for a little while, but... it's like leaving my only home.' Thinking back to her past memories of life of Kaneoti, Kyra realized that she loved being on the small world, no matter what hardships came to pass. I know that Amon-san is right. I _do_ need a vacation, as he said... but... a year without helping the Gem Warriors?'  
  
I feel guilty about it already...'  
  
Hey, Kyra-sensei! a voice chirped, and Kyra opened her eyes to see Grace looking at her with a skeptical look in her turquoise eyes. Looking around, Kyra saw that most of the Gem Warriors were already walking back to the main building, and only Grace, Maria, Alan, and Liaka were left. You've been in a daze for the past, oh, say fifteen minutes! C'mon... I'm the delusional one, not you! ....or, at least, I hope not... not yet, anyway... Grace mused, a puzzled look crossing over her face.  
  
Kyra replied, embarrassed at the fact that she hadn't been listening. What did I miss?  
  
Maria shrugged. Nothing much. We decided to kill practice for today, since none of   
them were paying attention anyway, but they're going to have extra homework for tonight.  
  
Studying historic Gem Warrior battles of history and writing an essay on the one that we found most interesting... Alan grumbled, crossing his arms and looking at the ground in a disgruntled way, obviously trying to say that he thought the assignment was unfair. I think I'm going to do it on that battle the Outer Circuit faced, against Goluaña, or something like that...  
  
Kyra rolled her eyes at the irritation Alan showed, and Maria ushered the younger Gem Warriors to follow her inside. Kyra began to follow the black-haired woman into the main building as well, but stopped before going inside. Instead, Kyra sat down by the fountain, looking out onto the area that surrounded her.  
  
It was autumn, and the trees that bordered the training grounds were rich and vibrant with fall colors, the soft yellow to the fierce maroon. The main building, which was behind her, was in the back of the training center, and was the only way to get to the forest behind the area, unless you wanted to climb through clumps of thorny bushes to get to the path. Kyra looked out onto the actual training grounds, which actually spread into the forest, and she caught sight of the smaller building, where the new Gem Warriors were taught. A long path wove from the beginning of the training center to the main building, separating the area into two separate halves.  
  
Kyra smiled softly as she looked at all of this before her. Already, she was feeling nostalgic, knowing that she'd be leaving this one area, the place that she had lived for nearly her entire life, in less than an hour. It wasn't as if she wasn't grateful, but Kyra knew that she was going to have trouble leaving. Looking up at the sky, Kyra could see the shimmering brightness of the newly arriving stars, and she realized that she had already discovered her true home... Kaneoti.  
  
One hour. One hour until she would be leaving her home...  
  
Who knows how long it will be until I see this place again?' Kyra thought, closing her eyes wistfully...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Mr. Izumi, there's a call on line two.  
  
Here is the article for the paper I promised you, Mr. Izumi, I'll leave it on your desk.  
  
Um, Mr. Izumi, I have a question about your take on the marketing program I made for the company...  
  
Mr. Izumi, could I check the program of the stocks...  
  
Mr. Izumi, the call on line two is holding. It's apparently a Mr. Yamato Ishida, if you know him...  
  
Izzy held up his hand to silence all of the the chattering voices, and he calmly answered each one of them. Mr. Tenika, thank you for the paper, and no, you can't look at the program now, Mrs. Kaimiti, it isn't up and running yet. Mr. Heeriko, could the question wait until tomorrow? I'm sorry, but I'm swamped, and Ms. Teiko, I'll take the call in here, thank you.  
  
As everyone began to clear out, thankfully, Izzy picked up the handheld phone by his desk. After touching the button on the machine that would connect him with line two, Izzy held the phone to his right ear. Briefly, Izzy hoped that he had heard right, and the call was from his old friend, Yamato Matt' Ishida. Slightly narrowing his eyebrows in curiosity, Izzy said into the phone,   
  
the familiar voice of Matt responded, sounding glad to hear from him. Hey, buddy, how have you been?  
  
Izzy shrugged, even though Matt couldn't see him. I'm fine, myself. I hate to say this, but I'm really busy at the moment... would you mind ignoring the pleasantries for this once? No disregard to you, but today is a busy day...  
  
Aren't they all? Matt asked, laughing slightly over the phone line. Don't worry, I don't have much time either. Actually, what I was calling about was if you and your family could come for a nice little Digidestined get-together. Now, you had better not be busy November 18 through the 21, because everyone else can come, and what would a party be without our former computer genius coming?  
  
Let me check my schedule quick, okay, Matt? Izzy asked, and tapped his computer twice, bringing up the digital schedule. Clicking on the dates that read November 18-21' for that year, Izzy briefly skimmed the plans for that day. Realizing that the dates were free, surprisingly enough, Izzy quickly typed in Digidestined Party', and went back to talking with Matt. Today is September 12... Don't worry, Matt, I'm available. Could you give me the precise information?  
  
Matt relayed the information to Izzy, and then continued with his speaking, Everyone's coming, really. All of us originals, of course, and the new kids are coming, too. Actually, Wallace couldn't make it, but Ken's going to be there, so that's a plus. Besides, you'll all get to see me perform again.  
  
Izzy grinned, and shook his head at the obvious pride in Matt's voice. We'll get to see you perform? Great, I can't wait. As he said this, Izzy took a brief glance the clock on the far wall, and he nearly fell off his chair as he realized that the time was 6: 32. Oh, man! Hey, sorry, Matt, but I have to get going! I promised my daughter Iaka that I'd be back at seven for dinner.  
  
Oh, sorry! It's not that late here in America, but I should have realized. Matt said, sounding embarrassed. Look, I'll see you at the reunion, okay? If you have any more questions, just call me. See ya!  
  
Bye, Matt. Izzy said, and he hung up the phone quickly, grabbing his jacket from the hook that it was on at the same time. Pulling his jacket on, Izzy opened the door and checked out, glancing at his watch as he hurried outside to his car. Pushing open the doors to go outside, Izzy wasn't paying attention as he rushed to where he knew his car was parked-  
  
-and he ran straight into another person.  
  
Falling down to the ground, Izzy looked up at the apparent victim of his haste, a young, auburn-haired woman who looked like she was around his own age. The woman blinked at Izzy silently from behind her glasses, her blue eyes showing off a spark of curiosity and amazement.   
  
I'm sorry, Miss, that was my fault. Izzy said, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help the young lady up. The woman slowly took his hand, but she continued to gaze at him in amazement. After the woman was helped up, she continued to stare at Izzy, her eyes so wide that they looked as if they were going to fly off her face. Izzy began to feel a bit nervous at the woman's actions, and he tentatively asked,   
  
The woman blinked, and then, finally, found her voice. In a hushed whisper, she asked,   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Kyra said, nearly whispering. Sure enough, standing in front of her was the familiar, auburn-haired boy that Kyra knew so well. He had grown taller, obviously, and looked around thirty years old. Well, that's no surprise. I'm thirty years old, and Koushiro's my age...'. Konnichewa, Koushiro.  
  
Excuse me, Miss? the man in front of her asked, and Kyra realized that he didn't recognize her at all. After briefly remembering that his name was Izzy in this time (for some odd reason that Kyra had never really gotten around to asking), Kyra shook her head and smiled.  
  
Izzy, It's me, Kyra Deceemerio. When Izzy still didn't place the face with the name, Kyra rolled her eyes and said, You know! From the Gem Warriors?  
  
As if he was just remembering, Izzy gasped, and grinned at Kyra, his ebony black eyes lighting up. Standing back a little and seeing what Kyra now looked like in a clearer appearance, Izzy said, Kyra! What are you doing here? Aren't you and the Gem Warriors suppose to be out fighting evil, or something like that?  
  
The two adults were now walking again to Izzy's car, the darkness of autumn making it seem a lot later than it actually was. Kyra looked around the area, seeing the annoyingly tall buildings once again, and the shadows that were dancing in the corner of the parking lot. She had come into the largest of the buildings (JehanKa') looking for a job, but what she had found...  
  
  
  
Kyra blinked, a bit startled. Oh, hai, Izzy-san?  
  
I asked, why are you here, and not with the Gem Warriors?  
  
At this question, Kyra paused, unsure of how to answer. Looking up at Izzy's curious face, Kyra shrugged her shoulders and said, I was layed off.  
  
  
  
Izzy's confused and annoyed yell made Kyra want to start laughing hysterically. As Izzy was giving her a puzzled gaze, as if he was unsure of what she had just said. Kyra couldn't help herself as she broke down laughing, having to lean on the side of Izzy's car for support. Iie... really, Izzy, I was just joking...  
  
I should hope so!  
  
Kyra straightened herself as her laughter began to subside, and she brushed a stray piece of her reddish hair out of her face. Looking up at Izzy, who was waiting patiently for Kyra to speak, Kyra shook her head in amusement. After a few more seconds, Kyra decided that she should probably explain, and she said, Actually, I was just ordered to take a break. Amon-san thinks that I should be on vacation, after serving the Gem Warriors for two lifetimes or so...  
  
Izzy had opened his car door, and he gestured for Kyra to sit down as well, which she did, still speaking, Arigatou, Izzy-san. Uhm... wait a minute, where are we going?  
  
I figured that you didn't have anywhere to go, so I'm offering you a chance to stay at my place. Izzy explained, switching on the ignition. If you do have a place to stay already, I'll drive you home.  
  
Kyra blinked, again realizing just how observant (and caring) Izzy was. Shaking her head slightly, she said, Okay, are you psychic? Because I swear, you're the only person I know that would have remembered that I probably didn't have a place to stay. And wait, Derek's psychic, and he still wouldn't do that, so you can't be...  
  
I'm the only one? Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled out of his parking spot. You've obviously forgotten who Cody Hida is...  
  
Cody-chibi? That cute little solemn boy?  
  
He isn't so little anymore... Cody's just finishing college now, and he's the only one of us Digidestined that are still in school. Izzy explained, his eyes focused on the road ahead of him. As for Yolei and Davis, although you didn't ask, Yolei is the head of the American branch of my company, and Davis actually is playing soccer for Tokyo. Don't ask me why he wants to; I think it seems like too much work, but he's actually pretty good at it. I don't know what his wife thinks about it thought...  
  
Kyra shook her head, and raised an eyebrow questionably. What about the others? Where are they, now?  
  
Well, Matt is a top music star... everyone seems to love his music, so he's quite famous. Sora owns her mother's flower shop, and she and Mimi paired up to turn the shop into both a flower shop and a Herbal Beauty' shop, whatever that means. Tai is a phy. ed. teacher at Odaiba Elementary, and Joe is a marine biologist... after awhile, he decided to switch from being a doctor to working with sea animals. Izzy explained, looking to see if any cars were coming before he stepped on the gas.  
  
And what about T.K. and Kari?   
  
Kari's a professional photographer, and T.K. is a counselor at a high school somewhere... Those two are married, of course, and they have a daughter named Lys. Izzy frowned as he tried to think of what Matt had said about T.K. and Kari, and then he nodded as he remembered the detail. Also, they're expecting another child soon.  
  
Kyra laughed and shook her head, her blue eyes sparkling with laughter. T.K. and Kari... how in the world did I know that those two would be getting together? It's so bluntly obvious that it isn't even funny... now, the other's don't have spouses? You said that Davis did, but what about the other Digidestined?  
  
Izzy looked out onto the street, and saw that his home was nearby. Slowly down, Izzy replied, Tai is married to a girl named Kate (I've met her, she's very nice), and they have a daughter, but I forget the name. Matt and Joe are still single, I believe, but Mimi has a husband named Michael, and Sora's married to... uhm, Omaru Tekkinaita, but I may be wrong. Sora has three children now, I think... two boys and a girl.  
  
And the others...? Kyra questioned as the car was parked, and she opened the door on her side so that she would be let out. Izzy began to led the way into the home, and Kyra followed, waiting for the answer.  
  
Davis has a wife named Kylene, like I said, and they have two children, both boys. Yolei, surprisingly enough, is married to Ken. Ain't that something? Kyra frowned as Izzy laughed, and she was curious if it was some sort of private joke. Who's Ken?' Kyra wondered briefly, but ignored the thought. Regardless, she didn't say anything, and Izzy continued. Cody... I have no clue about him, but I'm sure that he's met someone.  
  
Yeah, because we all know that he is such a lady's man... Kyra said, rolling her eyes. Izzy also laughed as he opened the door to his home, shaking his head slightly at the humor in the comment. Kyra frowned sightly as she stepped into the house, asking, So who exactly is this Ken'? I don't think that I've met him...  
  
Actually, Ken in the Digimon Emperor. Izzy replied, taking her coat, and hanging it up on a hook by the door. I don't know if we told you about him, but during the time that you Gem Warriors came, we were in the middle of fighting him, because he wanted to take over the Digital World. After awhile, Ken realized that he wasn't truly a bad person, and he changed sides.  
  
Kyra blinked, recognizing the idea of the situation. This may surprise you, but the same thing actually happened to us, except the other way around. You remember Breyata, right? Kyra asked, and continued as Izzy nodded, Well, Breyata became fed up with how we all we running things, and she decided to mutiny, so to speak. Basically, she turned traitor, it was a heck of a battle trying to fight her off... In the end, Seiko killed her. Shaking her head slowly, Kyra muttered, It was a horrible time... they called in all of us in the Main Circuit to help fight, it was so bad... Poor Seiko was distraught.  
  
I can imagine. Izzy said, after hanging his own coat up. Looking around the entryway, Izzy looked at Kyra and said, I should probably get my daughters out here, you'd probably like to meet them... At Kyra's skeptical expression, Izzy laughed and said, I know you hate kids, but trust me, my girls are very polite... when they want to be. Anyway... Jehana, Iaka, Shorro!  
  
Instantly, Kyra heard a door slam, and watched as a small girl, with forest green eyes and brown, curly hair, came and wrapped her arms tightly around Izzy's knees. Following the first girl, another one wobbled out, and Kyra saw that this one was reasonably younger, with shrub-like brown hair and pale green eyes. Again, another girl followed the previous one, and this one was a tall, gangly girl, with thin brown hair that went down to her waist, and ebony black eyes.  
  
Izzy turned to Kyra, and pointed to the girls. The little one is Shorro, and over there, the oldest, is Jehana. Izzy smirked down at the girl hugging his knees, and he said, This ever-so-abundant one here is Iaka. At those words, Izzy looked at his children, and gestured to Kyra. Girls, this is my friend Kyra. She'll be staying here for awhile.  
  
How... nice. Jehana said, smiling coldly at Kyra. Kyra blinked at this sudden display of emotion, but shrugged it off casually. She's probably worried about where I'm going to be staying while I'm here.' Kyra reasoned, but she couldn't help but wonder about the girl's attitude.  
  
Smiling, Kyra decided to make a good impression on the girls. Well, do you need help with dinner?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A//N: Okay, okay, a few things to mention. 1) Izzy trusts Kyra, because she is a galactic warrior. Warriors are typically not the type to go in and steal stuff. 2) I know that it isn't exactly realistic for Izzy to invite her to his home so quickly... so sue me. ^^; I'm not an adult... and 3) Jehana's actions WILL be explained... I am not making her be cold for no reason, so just bear with me... in the next part, I'll explain.   
  
Also, here's how you pronounce a few of the names (I haven't done this yet... hm...)  
  
Kyra: keer- ah  
Jehana: Je- haa- naa  
Iaka: Eye- a - kaa  
Shorro: Sh- oor- o  
Seiko: Say- ko  
Andri: An- dree  
Jyuli: Juu- lee  
Elian: Ee- lee- aan (if it helps, think Elian Gonzales)  
Audrey: Ah-dray  
  
These are just a few that I think that you might have a bit of trouble pronouncing. Also, yes, I am coming up with a Side-story that tells the entire story of Breyata's betrayal... you all expected her to betray, right? Actually, this story gives you more understanding of Breyata's character, as well as Seiko's.... because I love my character Seiko.... ^^;  
  
Also, I have a few notes for some people...  
  
Seiitsu: Yes, I'm deliberately making side-stories *just* to annoy you... ^^ That's the only reason behind it. Also, you need to e-mail me immediately! It has to do with your part in this fic... Belladova, Genevieve, I have an idea that involves you three, so be expecting an e-mail from me soon... well, unless I forget.... don't let me forget! Whaa...  
  
AniDragon: I do believe that it was you who wanted to be Cody's girlfriend, right? Well, if it was, you also need to e-mail me immediately, because I need your permission for something that has to do with this fic.  
  
Lys: *sniff* It's all you're fault I couldn't get this out faster! I want that sequel to Innocence'! Whaa.... *weeps*  
  
Aynslesa: I... I didn't include you in the last Arigatou section'! Whaa, I'm sorry! I still love your fics, and I *really* want you to continue! *cough* Yes, continue.... ^^;;  
  
AnimeCrazyDC: Don't worry, I'm going to use your name! ....eventually... yes... *cough* ^^;;  
  
K-1: Gomen ne! I already had all the Gem Warriors picked, and Jyou has to stay single for a reason that's coming up... (*giggles* Grace-chan knows what I'm talking about). Anyway, I hope that being with Davis didn't bug you too much! Is that okay?  
  
Kat-chan: I don't even know if you read this.... but PLEASE FINISH THE MEEK SHALL INHERITE THE EARTH'!! Please... I'm dying in worry for poor Iori-chibi...  
  
Also... DON'T WORRY, THE RING OF DESPAIR- PART 8' IS ON IT'S WAY! ....*sigh* I write and write, and nothing seems to please you all... *smirk* I'm kidding! Don't worry, I know I'm slacking off on The Ring of Despair'.  
  
POLL! (yes, I know this author's note is long... live with it...):  
  
Here's a question for you all, and please answer honestly: Do you think that my character Kyra is like a Mary Sue' type character? Please, yes or no, tell me why you think that. ^^ Thank you! (and no, I don't want her to be Mary Sue'... *shudders*)  
  
Big Arigatou section = Short : DCI, Cybra, HRW, Seiitsu, ~Lys~, Aynslesa, Aquarius (*cough;continueTheChosen'cough*), ArcherXtreme, AniDragon, Nintai, Grace Dragondale, and Liaka. (BTW, to Grace and Liaka, we have to get together sometime! At Liaka's house this time, it's her turn anyway!)  
  
Arigatou for reading, and please review! Ja ne! Kyra-chan  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  


**Gem Warriors 3 -- #3: Time Together**  
  


  
How _dare_ she?'  
  
Jehana glared at her food as she ate, furious. This woman, this unfamiliar, never-before-seen woman, was in _her_ house, eating _her_ food, with _her_ family. All she's trying to do is live off of us...' Jehana thought, giving the auburn-haired woman at the table an evil look- it was the most intimidating look that she had ever created, and Jehana hoped that it would do the trick.  
  
Instead, the woman, or Kyra', as her father had said, simply raised an eyebrow and stared back at Jehana. It was a simple sport, so to speak, and Jehana was determined to live out her glare. Unfortunately, this woman had obviously been experienced with evil glares', and Jehana turned away before the woman did.  
  
The unknown woman's name was Kyrachi Lorilei Deceemerio, and she was apparently an old friend of Jehana's father. I don't care who she is, or where she comes from.' Jehana thought bitterly, picking at her food. I just want her to leave this family alone... Mama's dead, and I don't want anyone trying to replace her...'  
  
Jehana sighed, looking at her perfectly polished nails. Her friends at school, Aneiko, Syiya, and Teiki had done them after school that day, when the entire group was hanging out at the park, giggling and laughing. Before I knew that Kyra was going to be invading my house... taking our food, sleeping on our couch, trying to live off of my father... I hate her already...'  
  
Jehana stopped her attempts at eating, and actually gave Kyra a good look-over. The woman was shorter than her father, obviously, and appeared to be quite muscular. Jehana noticed that Kyra's hair was a shimmery kind of auburn, lighter than her father's, and she had blue eyes, which were covered a bit by the wire glasses she wore. Around her neck dangled a gold necklace, with an emerald in the center, and Jehana could see that it was a cross. Kyra was wearing respectable clothes, at least, and not dressed like some bum or something...  
  
This is one of those times when I wish my dad wasn't so polite to everyone...' Jehana thought resentfully, knowing that her father had most likely invited Kyra to stay with them. As she tried once again to eat, although she knew that her appetite had long since ceased to be, a sudden thought struck her. Looking up, Jehana asked her father, Hey, Dad, how did you and Kyra meet?  
  
Surprised at the question, her father's face appeared blank for a moment, and then he grinned, saying, Kyra was an exchange student at my school for a few months, and we became quick friends. Then, at the end of the semester, she went back to her home in America, and she recognized me when we ran into each other at my job.  
  
Jehana asked, raising an eyebrow at Kyra. Where in America did you live? As she asked that question, Jehana silently thanked her teacher for forcing them all to memorize the states of the Americas just that week... without them, she wouldn't know if Kyra was telling the truth, or if she was lying.  
  
There was a slight pause, as Kyra apparently finished swallowing a bite of teriyaki chicken, and the auburn-haired lady calmly replied, Minnesota. My family moved around a bit, but we generally stayed in the south-central area of Minnesota. You know, by Owatonna, Burnsville, Mankato... something like that. In fact, I think that I was in a heavy blizzard when I was four or something when I lived in Minnesota... or maybe it was when I was visiting my family in Wisconsin, I can't be sure...  
  
Jehana blinked, confused at the towns that Kyra mentioned. She either really did live in Minnesota, or she had to do a project about that state at school or something...' Jehana reasoned, forcing herself to smile. So... how did you come to be here? Unless, of course, you don't want to answer...  
  
Why wouldn't I answer? Kyra asked Jehana, giving the younger girl a skeptical look. Although I think I already told you, I came here looking for a job. Then, as I was walking to the building, I literally ran into Izzy-san here, and I recognized him. Then, Jehana saw Kyra grin at her father, and say, But I can't say the same for you.  
  
Hey, I've had a lot to think about! Jehana's father replied, holding his hands up in protest. Then, pushing his tray away and standing up, her father said, I see that we're all finished, right? At everyone's reply of yes', he looked at Jehana, saying, Well, Hana, I think that today is your turn to clear the table, right?  
  
Jehana replied, irritated. Of course, I have to clean up after Kyra, too... trying to impersonate a mother...'  
  
Kyra smiled and stood up herself, saying, Here, I'll help, too.  
  
Picking up the dishes, Jehana could only growl under her breath as she heard Kyra say that. After her father and sisters had left, Jehana looked up at Kyra, who was, at the time, clearing off Shorro's high-chair. Frowning at the woman before her, Jehana suddenly asked, Why are you here?  
  
Kyra asked, startled at the abruptness of the question. Narrowing her blue eyes slightly, Kyra asked, Didn't I just tell you?  
  
No, you didn't. Jehana said, placing a pile of plates down roughly on the counter. Why are you trying to invade our house? Why can't you just go back to where ever you came from in the first place, and leave us alone? Why can't you go bug someone else for a change?!  
  
Kyra jerked back, her eyes wide at the sudden display of emotion from the younger girl, and she held up her hands. Jehana continued to glare at her, furious, as the older woman said, Look, I am not trying to invade your house. Your father invited me to stay here until I get a job and a place to stay, and that's it.  
  
Jehana gave Kyra a snide look, not believing a word that she said. Oh, right, that's what they all will probably say! Oh, yeah, we're not trying to live off of you or replace your mother, we're just staying here until we can get a fucking job! Jehana cried bitterly, barely grasping that she had just sworn to the older woman.  
  
You watch your mouth, okosan, and I'm not saying that as someone who's related to you. Kyra said, apparently a bit angry about the word that had come out of the girl's mouth. Also, I am most certainly _not_ trying to replace your mother. You know what, Jehana? I thought that you still had a mother, and gomen ne that she's not here anymore. I assure you, Jehana, that what I just said was sincere.  
  
Bull shit.' Jehana thought, but she didn't allow this thought to come to voice. After all, her anger was calming down, and her father would be ticked off if he heard her speaking like that. Taking a deep breath, Jehana said, All right... but don't even think about trying to replace our mother.  
  
Kyra rolled her eyes. Jehana, I'm your father's _friend_. Do you know what that word means? Jehana saw that her fists were clenched, but it didn't seem like she was angry- more like exasperated. Also, like I said before, I have no intention of replacing your mother. I am only staying here until I can get a paying job and my own place to live.  
  
Jehana continued to glare at Kyra. No one replaces Mama. she said fiercely, and then stalked off, out of the kitchen. As she headed towards her room, Jehana bumped into Iaka, but she ignored it. After reaching her destination, Jehana slammed the door shut, and collapsed on her bed, sobbing.  
  
She can't replace Mama, she just can't! Jehana muttered, through her sobs. It's not fair... Mama died, it just doesn't give her the right... At these words, the sobbing overtook her, and Jehana couldn't help but hug her knees and cry. She had grown too old for a stuffed animal, or so her friends at school thought, and taking one out of the storage bin now would seem babyish. She just sat there, crying pitifully, and clutched at one of her pillows, as how she didn't have a stuffed animal.  
  
I just want my mama...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
I wonder what's bothering her?' Izzy thought as he looked at Kyra, who was absentmindedly looking out the window. It was three weeks after Izzy had run into Kyra, and the auburn-haired woman had said very little since they had come from the office, where Izzy had been working on getting her a job. Even though he was the manager of the company, Izzy was having trouble finding a job in the company that was suitable for Kyra.  
  
As of now, Izzy was going to the school, to surprise his daughters by picking them up from school for once. He had already called Reika, telling her that he wouldn't need her to look after the girls after school that day, and Izzy knew that some good quality time with the family was just what all of them needed.  
  
Glancing at Kyra, Izzy sighed, and said, Okay. What's bothering you?  
  
There was a pause, and Kyra responded, without looking up, Your daughter hates me.  
  
Izzy asked, turning onto the street where the school was. Who? Why?  
  
I don't know. Kyra said, now sitting up and looking back at Izzy. Izzy could see that her eyes were distracted, as if she was thinking about something that was extremely perplexing. Shrugging her shoulders, Kyra said, Jehana. She seems to think that I'm going up and take over your house, not to mention, try and replace her mother. I hate to say it, but she's very emotional about this.  
  
Izzy frowned, knowing that Jehana could get like that, but not understanding why she would act this way towards Kyra, of all people. Are you sure? he asked, trying to make sure that Kyra wasn't making a mountain out of a molehill, although Izzy knew that she probably wasn't the type to do something like that.  
  
Just you wait. Kyra muttered, gesturing out the window, where Jehana and Iaka had seen the familiar vehicle, and were now heading over to them. There was a momentary silence, and then the van's sliding door opened, and Iaka climbed in. Then, slower, Jehana made her way into the van, and she slid the door shut.  
  
Hi, Ia! Hey, Hana. Izzy greeted them cheerfully, beginning to drive the van out of the school's parking lot. How was your day today?  
  
Jehana said emotionlessly. Then, raising an eyebrow at Kyra, Jehana asked, What is she doing here?  
  
Konnichewa to you, too... Kyra said, rolling her eyes. Izzy gave her a look, knowing that she didn't like kids- especially ones with an overuse of emotion, like Jehana. Briefly, Izzy could see what Kyra meant by Jehana hating her, but he shoved it away as he began   
to answer Jehana's question.  
  
Kyra was at my office, applying for a job. Izzy responded calmly. Besides, where else would she be? Remember, Hana, she's staying with us.   
  
Jehana glared over at Kyra, who ignored the look. Then, turning back to Izzy, she asked, But, Dad, weren't we going to have a family night tonight? At Izzy's nod, Jehana gave him an annoyed look, saying, Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't family time' mean time with the family'? Last time I checked, Kyra wasn't a member of our family.  
  
Izzy frowned, and glanced at Kyra, who was looking calmly out the window. Turning his gaze back to Jehana, Izzy said, Jehana, I'm sure that you'll be able to stand Kyra helping out. I'm sorry if that bugs you, but Kyra's my friend, and even though she's not a member of our family, I'm going to include her. Also, Hana, I don't think that you should be so disrespectful to our guest.   
  
Jehana glowered, crossing her arms and slouching back in her seat. I still don't like it... she muttered, just loud enough for Izzy to hear. Giving Jehana a reprimanding look, Izzy turned back to driving, his thoughts askew. He didn't know exactly why Jehana was acting like that, but for any reason, she was being a brat to Kyra. Way to make a good impression, Hana.' Izzy thought sarcastically.  
  
Izzy didn't understand why Jehana was acting so disruptive, but he figured that his brown-haired daughter was just going through a pre-teenage stage, even though she was only nine. Kyra, as he remembered, didn't like kids at all, and the action that Jehana had taken wasn't exactly the best one that she could have. I just hope that Kyra isn't scared off by Jehana's attitude, although I doubt that Kyra is scared off by much. More so, I hope that Kyra doesn't hate Jehana as well...'  
  
Focusing closer on the road, Izzy saw that he was near the daycare center, and he slowed down, getting ready to turn into the parking lot. The entire van was filled with an uneasy silence, and as he parked, Izzy looked back at his two daughters. Iaka was playing quietly with some kind of mechanical contraption, and Jehana was staring stonily out the window. Likewise, Kyra was also glaring out the window.  
  
Grimacing, Izzy forced a smile on his face, and he said, Come on, you two, cheer up! Both Kyra and Jehana looked at him in a surprised manner, but Kyra was the only one of the two that cracked a smile–or at least tried. Looking down at Jehana, Izzy smirked and said, Hana, I'm giving you til the count of three to smile. One... two...   
  
Jehana blinked, and then she smiled ever so slightly, but Izzy could tell that it was sincere. Izzy finished, opening the door, and unbuckling his seat belt. Glancing at Kyra, Izzy subtlety told her to keep an eye on the girls, and he said, I'll be back soon, I just have to go get Shorro from day-care.  
  
Kyra answered, nodding her head. Izzy shut the door to his van, walking towards the entrance of the day care. Looking down at the ground as he walked, Izzy couldn't help but wonder how he was going to get Jehana to stop acting as if Kyra was a parasite or something... it irritated him, but that wasn't the only reason for his strong emotions towards the subject. It was just that Izzy was sure that it made Kyra feel unwanted by all of them, which wasn't true.  
  
Look at it this way, Izzy.' Izzy told himself as he walked. At least things can't get worse.'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Key-wa! Wook! the small voice of Shorro said cheerfully, and Kyra looked, yet again, at the young girl's castle. It was probably the fifteenth time that Kyra had looked over there, and she still couldn't see any difference in the makeshift tower of blocks. Still, she forced herself to smile slightly.  
  
Isan, Shorro-san. Kyra said, stifling a yawn. It was around seven o'clock at night, and Izzy had asked her to keep an eye on Shorro and Iaka, while he and Jehana were in the kitchen, fixing dinner. Kyra had reluctantly agreed, knowing that her dislike of children would prevent her from being to patient with them. Surprisingly enough, as she had grown older, Kyra's dislike of children had gone down- but not much. But now, she was able to tolerate them, at least, to a certain extent.  
  
But still... every rope had it's ending point...  
  
Key-wa! Wook! Shorro said again, and Kyra sighed. Would it never end...? Again, though, Kyra was forced to look as she saw the same old tower of blocks, one of them in a different place than it was before. The blocks were very colorful and bright, ranging from bright yellow to an ocean blue. Smiling slightly, Kyra reached out and took one of the blocks, gazing at it for no reason...  
  
Much to Shorro's dismay, of course.  
  
Key-wa! My bwocks! Shorro said, reaching up to grab the red block out of Kyra's hands.  
  
Kyra lifted the block out of Shorro's reach. You must learn to share, Shorro-san.  
  
Shorro's lower lip trembled, and tears suddenly began to well up in her eyes. But I want my bwock! Instantly, the brown-haired child began to wail pitifully, causing Kyra to wince and toss the block back to her. Now I remember why I hate kids.' Kyra thought, rolling her eyes. They don't listen to me.' As a leader of the Gem Warriors, Kyra was, of course, used to people complying with her orders- making her a bit bossy to another's point of view. Actually, Kyra knew that she was bossy and selfish, but there wasn't much that she could do about it. It was in her personality.  
  
Kyra closed her eyes for a moment, again thinking of her life back on Kaneoti. No annoying kids, no jobs to search for...' Kyra thought, knowing that she would kill to be back with her friends for a least five minutes–at least then she could find out what was going on with the younger Gem Warriors before she had left. But no, she had to be here, amongst the kids, toys, and irritable preteens. With Koushiro... Okay, so it isn't all bad...'  
  
  
  
Great, I spaced out again...' Kyra thought, her eyes snapping open abruptly. I hope no one died while I was away.' Looking at the figure before her, Kyra smiled sheepishly as she saw the red-haired Iaka staring at her with a curious tint in her green eyes. Hai, Iaka-san?  
  
Don't worry about Shorro. Iaka said, a cheery smile playing on her freckled face. She's really spoiled, or, at least, that's what I think. Shorro _always_ has to get her way, you know? At this, Iaka giggled, her eyes closing as she laughed herself silly. Opening her bright green eyes again, Iaka continued with what she had been saying, But Shorro is just a little stupid baby!  
  
That isn't very nice, Iaka. Kyra responded, not really paying attention to the red-haired girl. Not that I can blame her.' Kyra thought briefly, holding back a yawn. Iaka's green eyes looked up at Kyra with a confused look in them. As Iaka continued to stare blankly at her, Kyra asked, Nani? What do you want?  
  
You're strange. Iaka said, jumping up and sitting on Kyra's lap; Kyra frowned as she did this, but said nothing. Reaching up and touching the auburn-haired girl's hair, Iaka said, You have hair like me an' Daddy. Are you my aunt or grandma or something?  
  
Kyra glared at the small girl. I am most certainly not your grandmother, domo arigatou. she said, a sarcastic hint emerging in the tone of her voice. And anyway, as I have already told you all about a million times; I came here to get a job. I ran into Izzy along the way, and he offered me a place to stay. There's nothing to it.  
  
I think you're lying...  
  
Well, I think you're being a brat. Kyra muttered, and Iaka's face fell. The young girl's green eyes were nearly invisible as she looked away from Kyra, but the older woman could see a tear threatening to fall. Uhm... oops.' Kyra thought, mentally kicking herself for saying something as cruel as that. Iaka-san, gomen nasai. I didn't mean that. I just... I've had a rough week, and it's not something I can really explain.   
  
Iaka continued to sniffle, acting as if she hadn't heard Kyra's apology. Wiping her hand across her face, the red-haired child said, You're mean! I'm just tryin' to cheer you up, and you are being a... a... meanie! It isn't nice to say things like that; Daddy said so! Iaka then looked back up at Kyra, who was feeling pretty bad about the things that she had said. You're not supposed to say bad things if you don't mean them!  
  
Kyra closed her eyes, knowing that for a seven-year-old, Iaka was pretty smart. She knows more than you'd expect her to.' Kyra thought briefly, before opening her eyes and nodding her head to Iaka. Iaka-san, you're right. I am truly sorry for saying that, and I shouldn't have taken my bad week out on you. Tilting her head to the side and smiling hopefully, Kyra asked, Could you ever forgive me?  
  
I'll forgive you. Iaka said, smiling back. I know you didn't really mean what you said, but Daddy always says that it doesn't matter if you meant it or not; what you say still hurts the persons feelings. Iaka then gave Kyra a very large grin, and Kyra saw a missing front tooth in the younger girl's mouth. And I was hurt by what you said, but now I'm not, because I know that you didn't mean it! You see?  
  
Iaka, you remind me of someone I knew along time ago. I know that this is going to sound sappy, but it was your father... kind of. Kyra smiled, thinking of Koushiro- or, to be more precise, the Koushiro from the other timeline. Remembering Koushiro made Kyra think of the object that lay around her neck, and Kyra reached up to take it off. Once she had, Kyra said, Iaka, I want you to have this. Your father gave it to me when I was fourteen; seven years older than you. I think that you deserve it.  
  
Iaka's eyes were wide with wonder as she took the golden cross into her small hands. The small emerald gem shone brightly in the light, reflecting it's brilliant color. Iaka's own eyes were a lighter color than the emerald, but both items seemed to shine with an unknown light. Iaka looked up at Kyra after staring at the necklace for quite some time, and she said, Do- doma.... ari... what was it?  
  
Domo arigatou? Kyra questioned, wondering why Iaka was trying the Japanese that she had been saying.  
  
Iaka said, smiling brightly. Domo arigatou!  
  
Kyra said, realizing that the moment had instantly gone from friendly to sappy. Now, how about we try to help Shorro build that tower of blocks that she's been trying to build for the past hour or so, shall we?   
  
Upon hearing her name, Shorro looked up and gave both of them a broad grin. As if on cue, the brunette child said, Key-wa! Wook! and pointed to the makeshift tower of blocks.  
  
Kyra sighed. This is _still_ going to be a long night...'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Izzy wiped his hands briefly, after placing the last dinner plate on the counter to dry. Looking up, the auburn-haired man saw Kyra standing there, emptying the sink of its suds and water. As he watched, Izzy grabbed another towel from the counter, and he tossed it over to the auburn-haired girl. Kyra caught it with a brief jerk of the hands, and then she uttered, Where are the others?  
  
Shorro is asleep, Ia should be in bed, and Hana's reading. Why? Izzy answered her, quite curious as to why Kyra was asking.  
  
Kyra shrugged. I wanted to know whether or not Hana was going to come in and attack me. Shaking her head and laughing, Kyra asked, Did you see how she was during dinner? Give me the potatoes, will you, _Kyra_?' I swear, if she wasn't an icicle, she was something close to it, ne?  
  
Hana is very emotional, surprisingly enough. Izzy said, taking a towel to manually dry a few of the glasses on the table. I mean, compared to how I was at that age, she's my complete and total opposite. Reaching up so that he could open the cupboard door and put the glassware away, Izzy quietly murmured, She's very upset about her mother.  
  
Kyra nodded briefly, and she finished wiping off the counter. Yeah, I kind of figured that. It's kind of odd how kids act at this age, though... maybe she'll become as emotionless as you as she enters the teenage years. Who knows? At Izzy's horrified expression, Kyra giggled and said, Hey, I never said that it would be a _good_ thing.  
  
Yeah, I guess you're right. Izzy replied, shrugging. Looking at the door, Izzy began to move towards it, saying as he did, I'd better go check on Iaka.  
  
Izzy briefly acknowledged Kyra following him out of the kitchen. He walked down the dim hall, trying as hard as he could to avoid the assorted toys and clothes that were strewn about on the carpet. As he reached Iaka's door, Izzy turned the knob and creaked the door open the slightest bit. After seeing that Iaka was truly asleep, Izzy closed the door again, and he turned back. Unfortunately, Izzy was unaware of the small motorized car that Shorro had left out. Unknowingly, the auburn-haired man stepped on it, and he slipped, falling straight down into Kyra. Since Kyra was the smaller of the two, when Izzy fell down, his lips fell onto hers. To be more exact, they kissed.  
  
The problem was, though, that neither of them pulled away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *is holding her head in one hand and muttering curses under her breath* I HATE SELF-INSERTION! *attempts to change the scene above, but Matt stops her*  
  
Matt: Kyra, you have to live with this. If you didn't want to have this whole romantic thing happen, you wouldn't have made yourself a character', in a way. If you had realized it, you would have changed that back in June when you started this. It's too late now.  
  
*grrrrr* I hate myself now... ANYWAYS, the only benefit about that last scene was that now I get to skip three months! Bwhaa! READ THIS!!! The next Gem Warriors part will take place three months from this one, and Izzy and Kyra are dating. Why? BECAUSE I HATE ROMANCE AND I'M GOING TO SKIP AS MUCH AS I POSSIBLY CAN! The next part will only have (AT MOST) a kiss on the cheek or something...*shudders* ....also, the next part has the nice l'il Digidestined reunion! And the appearance of the evil people!  
  
Big Arigatou Section: DCI, Cybra, HRW, Aynslesa (hey, I thought you said that the next part of your Digimon fic was coming soon, Aynslesa. @.@;;;;), Aquarius (*cough; The Chosen; cough*), ~Lys~ (*cough; I2: Darkness; cough), Kat-chan (I doubt she knows me, but I love her fic!), Genevieve, Belladova, & ~Kay~.  
  
ALSO, the biggest arigatou of all, Seiitsu! She bugged me constantly to get this part out! ^^ Arigatou, Seiitsu-chan! ^^!  
  
Oh, DCI? HRW? Cybra? .....heheh.... again, I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't been responding to your e-mails! I could make up a whole bunch of excuses *holds up a bag of excuses* but I know that it would seem pathetic. So, I'm just asking you three to bare with me... as well as anyone else who's e-mailed me! Gomen ne! Really!  
  
Arigatou for reading, and please review! Ja ne! Kyra-chan  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
To Anidragon, DCI, Vyse, Cybra, and anyone else who cared in the slightest that I disappeared for awhile: I AM SO SORRY! I've been REALLY busy with Hockey & School, and I haven't had much time for writing or even getting on-line! *bows apologetically* Please forgive me!  
  
Also, you must remember, this fic is placed THREE MONTHS after the last one! Remember that! (Kyra and Izzy are officially dating... *shudders* I suddenly have this urge to change Kyra's name in this fic... *sigh*)  
  
  


**Gem Warriors 3 -- #4: Reunion  
**  


  
Something was greatly depressing about the area that she was in. But Katt ignored it as usual, and she gave her a brief glance. After she was assure that he was still accompanying her, she closed him out of her thoughts, as usual. What use was there to think about anything other than the mission? Katt certainly couldn't think of any.  
  
Can... can we please rest, Mistress? the man beside her gasped, desperate for rest. Katt turned abruptly and glared at the young man, who's pale face was flushed.Sweat was nearly dripping from the man's face, and Katt sighed at the unathletic shape that this person, her was in.  
  
Pondering about the idea of resting for a brief moment, Katt rolled her eyes and muttered, I'm sure that we could, dear man, but what would Terriermon say about that? The man looked up and her and glared, but his exhaustion prevented him from commenting about the slight threat. Katt smirked at the progress she had made, and continued, Or Cocomon? What would he think?  
  
I... I see, Mistress... the blond haired man murmured, his shaking fists clenched beside him. I was just hoping that we could rest for one moment...  
  
Katt smiled evilly; her plan was already being fulfilled. Her dark eyes flashed before answering the young man on the ground, who's blue eyes had long since darkened of any hope. Fate was, after all, forever...  
  
All right, Wallace, we'll rest.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Laura frowned as she typed on Andri's palmtop, furious at herself for not being able to break through the inscription code that prevented her from understanding why the younger Gem Warriors were being affected so severely. It wasn't normal for the younger warriors to be so... distracted.  
  
Thinking of these younger warriors, Laura looked up to see Grace, Eli, and Hahn standing side-by-side in front of her. Looking up at them and sighing (they were all giving her Don't you have anything better to do? looks), Laura asked, Do you need help with homework or something?  
  
Hahn smirked. Of course not...  
  
Why would we ever come to ask for help with the- Eli began, but Grace cut in.  
  
-tons and tons-  
  
-of homework you give us. Eli finished, casting a glare over at Grace.  
  
Ha. Ha. Laura muttered, rolling her eyes. Closing the top of the computer, Laura asked, What did you want?  
  
Grace began, fiddling with the zipper on her blue jacket. Turquoise eyes curious, Grace said, You see, we younger Gem Warriors have been thinking about this whole not being able to concentrate' issue, and Hahn decided to analyze a few of the things that might be affecting us... At this, Grace paused, giving Laura a nervous glance as she debated whether or not she was going to continue.  
  
Laura prodded the red-haired girl, who's long hair was pulled back into a half pony-tail.  
  
Basically, it's this. Hahn cut in. Kyra left awhile ago, right? Well, maybe her disappearance had something to do with this. Not just the fact that we all miss her – although we do, of course... most of us, at least – it's just that maybe there is a new evil; the reason you can't track it down is because it's not _here_- it's where Kyra is. And we, as younger – more in tune to the earth, you say – Gem Warriors, can feel that.  
  
Laura frowned slightly, considering the option that the younger warriors had brought up. It was possible, of course, that a new evil of some sort could be attacking where Kyra was, but why? That was the entire problem with the issue; it was the fact that usually it was the Gem Warriors who attacked the evil power, not the other way around. Of course, that wasn't counting that time when they were with the Digidestined... of course!  
  
Jumping up, Laura instantly brushed by the children before her, barely hearing the cries of annoyance. Paying them no mind – there were more important things to think about at the moment – Laura half-walked/half-ran to the communications center, her thoughts filled with anger (at herself) and slight relief, because she had come to a break in the puzzle.   
  
It was obvious, now that she thought of it. After all, Kyra had told them about traveling to the past once and meeting up with the younger Izzy- and stopping Amon from taking the child as a Gem Warrior. When she had been kicked out of the Gem Warriors, where would Kyra most likely go? Laura knew that it was a simple plan, once laid out in front of her.  
  
Reaching the communications center, Laura immediately tried to contact Kyra- with no luck. Apparently, Kyra was too far out of range to hear the weak psychic call of the center, and trying to manually call Kyra – using her mind's wavelengths – would expand way too much energy. Frowning, Laura narrowed her eyes as she tried to think of a decent idea in which to contact Kyra.  
  
Then, out of the blue, the idea came to her. Nearly slapping herself on the forehead with the idiocy that she had gone through, Laura began to dial up the group of people who would be able to contact Kyra no matter where she went:  
  
The Opal Children.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
/// Kyra-chan! Kyra, answer me now! \\\  
  
Kyra's eyes snapped open from where she had been resting on the side of the car, her head jerking upwards. Briefly looking around to see if anyone had noticed – no one had – Kyra concentrated and thought, ^Nani? Dare? Who is this?^  
  
The mind-voice sighed. /// Come on, Kyra-chan, how out of it _are_ you? Don't you recognize who I am? \\\  
  
^Well, _obviously_ not, so tell me already!^ Kyra thought, irritated. Honestly...  
  
/// It's me, Seiitsu. \\\  
  
At this sudden information, Kyra paused. Seiitsu? What on Earth was Seiitsu, one of the Opal Children, doing calling her up? After all, the Opal Children were mainly like of the Gem Warriors themselves. If anything whatsoever happened to the Main and/or Outer Circuit, the Opal Children would restore them. From what Kyra had known, the three girls that were in the Opal Children were immortal, and their names were Seiitsu, Belladova, and Genevieve. The strange thing was, though, that the Opal Children usually kept to themselves- unless there was a serious attack somewhere...  
  
^Seiitsu, what's going on?^ Kyra asked, anxious. Had someone been attacked?  
  
/// Don't worry so much! Sheesh... \\\ Seiitsu's voice responded, and Kyra could practically see her rolling her eyes. /// All that's happened was that Laura couldn't contact you, and she wanted me to, cause you know that us Opal Children can contact people anywhere. \\\  
  
Kyra sighed, placing her hand on her forehead. ^Why didn't you just say that in the first place?^  
  
/// Oh, yeah, like you gave me a chance. \\\  
  
Clenching her fists slightly, Kyra resolved that she wouldn't show how irritated she was. It wasn't entirely Seiitsu's fault, of course, that she was annoyed- moreso, it was the fact that she had been riding in a car for the past twelve hours.   
  
Looking around, Kyra saw Izzy driving, his tired eyes on the road. Apparently, there was a Digidestined Reunion that Izzy had been invited to – for obvious reasons – and the entire so to speak, was also invited. Kyra had decided to accompany them, mainly because she was anxious to see how everyone had grown up since the last time she saw them.  
  
Glancing towards the back of the vehicle, Kyra saw that all of the children were asleep; Shorro was in her carseat, with Iaka leaning against it. Jehana was in the very backseat, and she looked like she had gone to sleep reading some kind of fashion magazine. Kyra blinked at this, wondering why on Earth a nine-year-old would need a fashion magazine.  
  
/// Hellooooo? Kyra, have you died on me? \\\  
  
Kyra shook her head to clear her thoughts, and replied, ^Gomen ne, Seiitsu-chan, my mind wandered... again. Anyway, what did Laura want to tell me anyway?^  
  
/// Well, Laura seems to think that there is an evil that's going towards your general location. \\\ Seiitsu responded calmly. /// It isn't that important, but you really should be on the alert, ya know? \\\  
  
Kyra nodded to herself ever so slightly, even though she knew that Seiitsu couldn't see her. ^Gotcha, Seiitsu-chan. Ja, then, unless there's something else. In any case, give Genevieve and Belladova my regards, will you?^  
  
/// Sure thing, Kyra-chan. Ja ne, then. \\\ At those last words, Kyra felt Seiitsu close the connection off. Yawning, Kyra sat up so that she was in a more comfortable position than before – Izzy glanced over at her, but didn't say anything – and Kyra tried to organize her thoughts- well, slightly, at least...  
  
As of now, they were going to the Digidestined Reunion. It would only mean one night of driving, and they would arrive at the hotel in a little more than two hours. That would be enough time for Izzy to get the rest he needed, and for all of them to be ready to go to the reunion by noon. Looking at her watch, Kyra saw that it was 11: 43 p.m... plenty of time.  
  
But the reunion was suppose to be confusing in itself- how was she suppose to look out for as well as help Izzy out with taking care of Shorro, Iaka, and Jehana? Jehana, of course, still didn't like Kyra that much, but lately it had become the least of Kyra's worries. Thinking about all that was going on at this time, Kyra switched her gaze so that it was pointed out the window, where rows of cornfields could be seen, the moonlight reflecting off of it.  
  
I'm going to go insane.' Kyra thought. That's all there is to it.'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was strange, really.   
  
This was Matt's thought as he gazed out at the banquet table, his blue eyes excited. What was strange was the fact that, ironically, all of the Digidestined had been able to make it to the reunion- not one of them had any previous engagements or anything. Well... there was Wallace, who had called at the last minute to say he was going to come, but for some reason, the blond haired man hadn't made his appearance yet.  
  
Davis had been the first to show up, walking in with his wife Kylene, and two little boys, named Skylar and Kyle. Matt smiled as he remembered that the boys were just as rambunctious as Davis himself was, although both of the children looked more like their mother in terms of appearance.   
  
Soon after Davis and Kylene had arrived, T.K. and Kari came hurrying in with a little girl- she was blond, like T.K., but she definitely had Kari's eyes. After hearing Kari's introduction of their child to the others (her name was Lys), Matt was very amused to see Skylar and Kyle looking at Lys, then at each other, and then fighting over who was going to say hi to the girl first. Just like old times...  
  
Sora, Mimi, Tai, and their assorted spouses had arrived a few hours later, the children looking exhausted and bored- much like the parents, except that they looked exhausted and frazzled. Matt had been amazed to see how different each of them looked since the last time he had seen them.  
  
Surprisingly enough, practically all of the remaining Digidestined appeared at once, together. Yolei and Ken appeared together, of course, and soon after them was the appearance of Joe. As nearly the last Digidestined to arrive, Matt had been surprised to see Cody walk into the room with a young lady by his side, and a young child in his arms. Matt smiled, reminding himself to ask the young digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability about the two-year-old child – after all, didn't he have a thing called college to be busy with?  
  
It had seemed like Wallace and Izzy weren't going to make it when an auburn-haired man stumbled into the room, yawning loudly. A two-year-old child lay sleeping in his arms, and another girl was walking in while looking into some sort of compact – why a nine-year-old would need a compact was completely beyond Matt's comprehension, but then again, maybe the girl was like Mimi. Behind Izzy, a young lady with lighter auburn hair came in, holding the sleeping form of a five-year-old.   
  
Matt smiled as he saw the computer genius, and he made his way over to where the man was standing, laying the little girl down on a conveniently placed couch. Nearby, the young woman did the same with the older girl, and Matt said, Hey, Izzy, how're ya doing?  
  
Izzy looked up at Matt and smiled. Just fine, Matt, sorry I'm late. It was a long flight and drive from Tokyo, you know. A small from the lady beside him, and Izzy blushed and said, Oh, I'm sorry. Matt, I don't think you remember her, but this is Kyra Deceemerio.  
  
Matt blinked, looking at the blue-eyed, auburn-haired lady, who was rolling her eyes from behind her glasses. He didn't remember her, of course, but something was familiar about the annoyed expression... Have you gotten another girlfriend already, Izzy? Matt laughed. Sheesh, you're almost as busy as Cody.  
  
Izzy murmured.  
  
Don't ask... Matt replied, shrugging. I'm not going to say a thing until I have the details, but he somehow has possessed a two-year-old daughter. At Izzy's amused expression, Matt jerked his head to the side, where a clear view of Cody was. The brunette man was sitting down, talking quietly with Yolei while holding in his lap the blond-haired little girl he'd come in with. I don't think I want to know the details about this one...  
  
Izzy shrugged. I'm sure it was nothing like _that_, Matt...  
  
  
  
Anyway, you didn't look like you remembered Kyra. Izzy said hastily, changing the topic as he realized that Jehana was watching curiously out of the corner of her eye. Lowering his voice, Izzy uttered, Remember, Matt? The Gem Warriors? It took a few moments, but Matt's eyes suddenly lit up as he began to see the woman before him in a new light.  
  
was the only word that Matt could muster, gaping.  
  
Kyra rolled her eyes yet again. Gee, it's nice to see that I have such a welcome. Cracking a smirk, she murmured, I can't wait to see Sora's reaction. WHAT? I thought I'd gotten rid of you! Bah! Be gone!'. Laughing slightly at her own joke, Kyra turned serious again and asked, So, anyway, how's everything, Matt?  
  
Getting over his initial surprise, Matt said, Uh, well, you know how it is, the music business and all.  
  
Kyra gave him a blank look. ......right. Like I know everything about the music business. Rolling her eyes, the woman rubbed her eyes and looked over at the buffet table. Smiling, Kyra said, Ya know what? I'm up for some food. Why don't you two talk, while I go steal some?  
  
Izzy said, shrugging, and Kyra walked off to get some edible items.  
  
Matt watched the auburn haired girl as she walked away. Muttering to himself, the blond-haired musician said, I see she's still completely psycho...  
  
Yeah, whatever. Izzy murmured, and then changed the subject. So, have you heard anything from anyone else?  
  
Matt began, and started to fill Izzy in on a few of the stories that the other Digidestined had revealed to him...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
I don't even want to know, Cody-chibi. a voice said sarcastically, and Cody looked up from where he was reading a manuscript of Yolei's newest program- she had given it to him to see what he thought of it, and so far, he didn't understand any of it. After he had heard the voice and looked up, Cody was surprised to see a young woman standing there with an amused expression on her face. It was quite obvious that she was staring at the two-year-old child that was seated beside him.  
  
Cody raised an eyebrow. Whatever could you mean? And who are you, anyway?  
  
The woman gave a short laugh, and then muttered, What do you think I mean, Cody-chibi? How did you get a two-year-old? Kidnapping, maybe? Because you really don't seem like the type to do something like-  
  
Hey, hey! Chill! Cody said quickly, preventing the person before him from saying what she was about to. In case you're wondering, it wasn't anything like that, I assure you. Quietly regaining his composure, Cody shook his head, and reminded himself that he needed to be kinder to strangers. If you want to here the story, just tell me who you are.  
  
Touchy, touchy... the woman muttered, rolling her blue eyes. I'm just bored. You know me: I have the attention span of a knat... okay, okay, so the knat stays around longer, so what... At this, the auburn haired woman looked up at Cody, and she stopped her excessive chattering. After a few moments, she asked, I'm babbling, aren't I?  
  
  
  
Hai, sou ka. she murmured. Shrugging her shoulders, the woman before him finally held out a hand for Cody to shake, saying, Atashi wa Deceemerio Kyra, or, I am Kyra Deceemerio, pleased to meet you for the second time this lifetime.  
  
Cody shook her hand slowly, just now realizing that she was speaking Japanese, or . Frowning slightly – he didn't remember (was he suppose to?) who this person was – Cody responded, Boku wa Hida Cody. Haro...  
  
the lady, or Kyra, responded brightly, smiling. You know Nihongo!  
  
Cody continued to feel confused as he said, Not very well...  
  
So, who is she?  
  
Cody blinked at the abruptness of the comment, and he asked, At this comment, the woman seated in front of him pointed at the blond child at his feet, and Cody suddenly realized what she meant. Eyes sparking in realization, Cody responded, Oh, that's Ryyka.  
  
At the sound of her name, the blond haired child looked up at Cody with her clear brown eyes. A cheerful smile crossing over her face, the small girl said, and began to get up from where she was seated.  
  
Cody smiled and picked the two-year-old up, holding her in his lap. As he did so, he failed to noticed the skeptical look on Kyra's face. Looking up at the woman's face again, Cody questioned, I suppose that this is what you wanted to ask me about in the first place, right?  
  
Kyra chirped, keeping her arms crossed. Cody assumed that it meant that she (unlike others) didn't wish to hold the little girl, and he kept a good hold on his usually friendly .  
  
I still don't know who you really are, you know. Cody said. Who did you come with, anyway?  
  
Kyra shrugged. Izzy-kun. So you don't remember me, Cody-chibi? You don't remember the Gem Warriors?  
  
Cody suddenly responded, memory striking. Now I see. I'll ask you about that later, but I'm assuming that you want to hear my story, right? At Kyra's nod, Cody started his story.  
  
Well, that brown haired woman over there talking to Yolei is my fiancee, Natalie. I met her when she was two months pregnant with little Ryyka here. Her former boyfriend had dumped her on the side of the road when he found out she was pregnant, and it wasn't far from the temple that I was studying kendo at – it was summer, so I had taken a month off to continue with kendo.   
  
I found her on the steps of the temple, praying. She looked like she needed some companionship, so I sat down and began to talk. She spilled the entire story of her life – mind you, if you want to know the details, ask her, because I'm not going to tell you without her permission. Anyway, the basic idea of it was that she was pregnant and barely out of highschool. Her boyfriend had dumped her, and her family had disowned her.  
  
I hate to sound so negative towards this, but it truly was a negative time. I don't know if you know this, but in Japan, if you're pregnant and a teenager, you basically become an outcast. I didn't want her to go through this, so I agreed to help her out so that she give birth to her child and put it up for adoption without other's knowing – besides her parents and old boyfriend, of course. But in the end, we fell in love, and Natalie decided that she didn't want to give the child up.  
  
Kyra winced at the last sentence. She had been sitting there for the last few minutes, listening to the story, and now she said, I bet you had a big fight over that.  
  
Yes, we did. Cody responded honestly. But in the end, I agreed. Natalie was already staying at my apartment, and I decided to propose to her when she realized that she wanted to keep the child. The rest is history, really, and my mother is helping Natalie out with caring for Ryyka, so that Natalie can work- she doesn't want to go to college until we have a more stable income, you know. Smiling down at Ryyka, Cody then said, We told Ryyka that I'm not her biological father, but I think she's a bit young to understand that, you know?  
  
Kyra nodded slightly, looking at the blond haired girl. After she gave the child a good look, she looked over her shoulder at the young lady that was talking to Yolei. The woman had long, wavy brown hair with blond highlights, and Kyra could see that she had the same color of eyes as Ryyka. After giving the woman at lookover, Kyra turned back to Cody and smiled slyly, saying, Ya gonna have more kids?  
  
Cody replied quickly, shaking his head. Smiling slightly at the joke, Cody then added, At least, not any time soon.  
  
Kyra smiled. Smart little Cody-chibi.  
  
Of course. Cody responded, and then stood up, lifting Ryyka into the air with him. Looking around the room for a moment, Cody said, Do you want to and visit with Takeru and Kari? I want to catch up with them, too. Kyra nodded and stood up as well, and they both proceeded to make their way towards the couple of Hope and Light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't care that it's total crap and it took me nearly two months to write, I HAVE FINISHED!!! .....with part four.... *enormous sweatdrop* What? I take my celebrations whenever I can! *sigh*   
  
Also, a few things: This part took place, like I said in the beginning, three months from where part 3 took. Also, there was no real action here: Don't worry, there will be next time, I guarantee it. ~.~; I'm sorry for the delay of getting this out, but it's been a tough two months. Hockey & School & Writing just don't mix... ^^; I could only do two of em, and (I hate to say it) I chose School & Hockey. *shrugs*  
  
Seii-chan, I know that I said this'd be out on Monday. *grovels* Do not striketh the author! She will not be ableth to writeth moreth!  
  
Also, to anyone who cares , I'd like you to meet my newest muse, Kikihys! *a green little fairy with a tiny hockey stick and a small bag of little hockey pucks comes flying in, and rests on the desk* She's my new psychotic muse that was created from a mix of working at a Preschool Sunday School and Hockey. ^^ Be forewarned.  
  
Kikihys: Hey! I'm better than Matt! I actually try to make you a better writer instead of just sitting and looking in the mirror all day! *gestures towards Matt, who is looking in a portable mirror and combing his hair for the eighth time that hour*  
  
Kyra: *shrugs* True, but then again, Matt doesn't shoot little hockey pucks at my head when he get's annoyed with me.  
  
Kikihys: WHAT?! I have a right to do that!  
  
Kyra: .....right. Anyways... that was Kikihis. As for Japanese translations...  
  
Haro: Hello  
Sou ka: I see  
Atashi wa: I am (feminine) *rough translation, please tell me if I'm wrong*  
Boku wa: I am (masculine) *rough translation, please tell me if I'm wrong*  
Nihongo: Japanese  
Suimasen: Excuse me  
Suteki!: Cool!  
  
^^ Ain't that great? I found a lot of funky Japanese words to use, and they're so much fun to learn! (*sigh* Though my hockey team only loves them because I've taught them swear words... sheesh, who knew that saying curse words in a foreign language instead of English can let you get away with so much swearing in hockey? *smiles sweetly* As we go on... *cough*)  
  
Anyways, again, gomen nasai for being so quiet lately! *grumbles* Stupid finals.... stupid, stupid American Studies report... (*grins* I got an on that, though, so I'm thrilled!)   
  
Shameless Anime Promo: Watch **Ranma 1/2** & **Magic Knight Rayearth**! Now! ^^ They so kick royal butt! (*cheers* Go Ukyou! Spatula girl! Wahooo~! ~.~;;;)  
  
Ja ne! Kyra-chan


End file.
